


I Never Thought I’d Find You

by gutslut



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Bad Customers, Creepy customers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutslut/pseuds/gutslut
Summary: Hector works in retail at a small specialty department store. Most of his customers are awful, and he’s broke as can be. The only light in his life are his pets and the one customer that treats him with respect. But it was just a silly crush. It would never turn into anything, right?
Relationships: Hector/Isaac Laforeze
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	1. A Day in The Life of Hector.

Most customers are awful. Hector had a few particularly awful customers. One customer with bright red lipstick and perfectly straightened hair seemed to love to make every transaction and return as difficult as possible. Every price was argued on and every return and exchange was drawn out for as long as possible making every customer behind her aggravated. He swore he could see her smile as the next customer would come up all mad at him for taking so long. Hector dreaded seeing her walk through the automatic doors. She even gave his manager shit when he had to be called up.

There was also a filthy rich couple that would come in, both equally done and dressed up. Hector had no idea who, no matter how rich, would buy so much furniture and art pieces. As if lifting all that stuff wasn’t bad enough for some reason they thought Hector would find their stories about their fancy lives interesting. One of them telling Hector some long drawn out story about her trip to some exotic country and how that’s why she’s buying everything for this particular recipe or about a party they’re having and how she needs to buy all new glassware. It wasn’t the most awful thing but Hector truly couldn’t care less especially during work. It also stung to be reminded how poor he was and had no chance of living a life like that.

Then there was his manager’s friends. The woman wasn’t so bad but her boyfriend was always either drunk or coming in to buy more alcohol. They usually came in right before closing to meet Adrian after and Hector just had to pray they wouldn’t fuck around and make too much of a mess for him. The man was also exceedingly obnoxious and Hector just had to smile and pretend like the vulgar humor and brash attitude was charming instead of insultingly grating. At least his manager wouldn’t let them heckle Hector to much and watch them get scolded was pretty funny.

The worst were definitely the creepy ones. Hector guesses he must not be too bad looking with how some customers acted. The creepy compliments and the questions that were a little too personal made his skin crawl. But there was one customer that absolutely made him want to crawl out of his skin. She seemed genuinely nice at first and Hector appreciated the break from constant stress, she was pretty cute too. But then things got weird. She started asking if he was seeing anyone which was flattering but then the questions got more personal. Where did he live? Where did he grow up? What was his childhood like? How were his past relationships? Then there were little comments whispered that were definitely inappropriate. He grew to be anxious about anytime she’d come in. If he saw her on the streets his blood would immediately run cold. Unfortunately there wasn’t much to be done. It was humiliating and uncomfortable.

There were a lot of bad customers but there was one regular customer that Hector actually enjoyed the presence of. He came in frequently for groceries and tea. He didn’t say much but he was definitely the easiest customer. Hector often found himself wish the other man would say more. Maybe he had a little bit of a crush. But that was pointless. He worked retail, was broke, and had his own issues from his fucked up past. No one besides creeps would ever want him. 

Hector was clocking out for the day while Adrian ate lunch. “You doing anything now that you’re done for the day?” He asked pulling something out of the fridge. Him and Hector got along well enough. It was nice to have someone that looked out for him even if it was just at work. Having a manager who ‘got it’ always made things easier. He couldn’t say they were friends though. 

Hector sighed and started to gather his things. “No. Rents due so I don’t have much money.” The fact Hector didn’t have anyone to do stuff with went unsaid. It was always the elephant in the room during these conversations. He threw his backpack over his shoulder.

Adrian shrugged. “That sucks. I think everyone’s waiting on their pay check. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see ya….” Hector left out the front door and felt a mixture of relief and guilt when he saw a coworker struggling with one of his least favorite customers. He’d already dealt with the rich couple earlier. That was enough to fry his nerves. Better someone else handle it for once. 

Besides the different schedules he’d get at work everyday went exactly the same. He’d walk to the train station trying to be unnoticeable as possible. Then he’d wait on the platform for his train. He’d get on and hopefully not have to sit right next to anyone. Finally he’d walk to his run down building and up to his his studio apartment. Hector never did anything after work. The last time he had gone out to eat was on his birthday which was a mistake. Turns out being surrounded by happy friends, couples, and families only makes a lonely person feel more miserable. 

The one joyful thing in Hector’s life were his pets. He had always loved animals as a child. Their existence was so simple and pure. He truly didn’t mind how much money or time he spent on them. They made him so happy, it was the least he could do. The first pet to greet him at the door was his Cesar, bouncing over to greet him. Everyone wants a pug, but no one wants a pug with three legs and one eye. But Hector absolutely fell in love with him at the shelter. Cesar licked his face when Hector picked him up. “Oh! Did you miss me? Well I missed you! Let me take care of your siblings then we’ll go for a walk.” Hector set the dog down then turned his attention to the meowing black fuzz ball on his couch. Black cats were difficult to adopt out but that only made Hector want Mimi more. Seeing the cat curled in the back of its cage broke his heart. When he found out the cat had been there for over two years he knew he had to take her home. “I missed you too sweetheart.” He smiled scratching behind Mimi’s ear as she purred. Finally he turned his attention to the two doves softly cooing in the cage by the window. “Hello my babies.” He hummed checking to make sure they still had food and clean water. The cage was actually something he found in the trash and was easy enough to clean up. The doves were from a neighbor that was moving away that originally planned on letting them lose even though they had clipped wings. Hector’s pets were the light of his life. They were the reason he kept living. Whatever it took was enough. As long as he could scrounge up just a few comforts in his life he could keep going.


	2. Light That Never Goes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector has a shitty day but maybe it’s not all bad. Warning for body issues and meal skipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I’m just blatant with which customers are which. Also Hector’s got some issues but things are looking up. Please remember to feed yourself. Also yeah this is early but I’m bored.

After taking for Cezar for a walk Hector looked through his fridge and pantry. There wasn’t much…. All he could scrounge up were some crackers, cream cheese, and tea. That’d have to do. It was better then skipping a meal, which he’d done more often then was healthy. Grocery shopping would have to wait until tomorrow. 

Taking his plate of crackers and cup of tea Hector made himself comfortable in bed. As he set up his laptop his pets joined him in bed. He pet Mimi between bites as he tried to find a movie to torrent for the night. After a harsh day he was definitely in the mood for something more campy and gruesome. His taste in media did lean towards the darker side. After the life he’d lived it was to be expected. Finally picking something out he leaned back and set his now empty plate to the side. Cezar and Mimi climbed into his lap cuddling up as the awful soundtrack of the movie started to play. Perfect exactly what he was looking for. He glances over at the empty fish tank in the corner of his room as he sips his tea. Hopefully he could get that set up on his next day off. It was big enough for 2 maybe three gold fish. After that he wanted to get a tarantula which would need a small tank. He just needed that raise first. He’d applied a few weeks ago for one and Adrian had been keeping him up on the process. “Honestly I don’t see why you wouldn’t get it. I really put in a good word for you.” Hector recalls him saying. God he needed that raise. Eating this little and having such raggedy clothes wasn’t doing him any favors. Be nice to have a couch and a tv too, maybe he could afford some little luxuries once and awhile too. It was such a fantasy. Hector shook his head physically trying to rid himself of pointless day dreams and turned his focus back to his pets and the movie. The movie was equal parts horrifically violent and low budget camp. Definitely cheered him up. Setting his laptop to the side and got up to take a shower. 

In the bathroom Hector tried to look at his reflection as little as possible. His body looked scared and worn. It depressed him to look at it fully. He was so thin and tired. He already looked dead. Once the water was heated up he stepped into the shower. The building was old which meant the shower often switched between too hot and too cold, but nothing could beat feeling clean after a long day at work.

After he was cleaned up and dressed in his big t shirt and shorts Hector crawled into bed. Mimi and Cezar were already sleeping at his feet. He sighed as he set his head down on his pillow. Time to do this all over again tomorrow. Wonderful. 

Hector hit the snooze button on his chirping birds alarm. He still had ten minutes to mentally prepare for the day in bed. God he didn’t want to leave the covers. Today was pay day though. Maybe he could buy something with his employee discount. There’s the bright side. Now he could get up. Rolling out of bed Hector yawned running his fingers through his hair. He washed his face and got dressed. He’d eat at lunch break. No time for food now. He’d always choose sleep over food. He let out Cezar first before heading off to the train station. Even in the city Hector appreciated the signs of spring. 

At work Hector threw his backpack into the break room and tied his apron on. He couldn’t help but think about how monotonous everything was as he signed into the ancient cash register and wipe down his counter. Today was going to be a long fucking day. 

The first customer of note was one the rich couple except it was just the taller one. “I never see you here alone.” Hector said wrapping up the bottles of fancy champagne.

“This is for Morana’s birthday.” She said placing one of those expensive pop up cards on the counter. “Can’t really buy this with her here.”

“Oh how nice of you.” Hector smiled. 

“We are married.” She swiped her card.

Hector couldn’t help but think of his own birthday as he watched Striga walk out of the store. He never celebrated his birthday when he was with his parents. After running away he tried to do something nice for himself every time the date rolled around. He shook his head. No. No more crying on the job. 

The rest of the day passed normally, which meant he felt a slight headache forming around his eyes. It’s like some of these people had never been shopping before. But just a half an hour left. Just make it through. And with that thought, like a slap to the face, his least favorite customer walked in. Shit.

She dropped two bags of pillows onto the counter and a rug with a toss of her perfectly straight hair. “I’d like to exchange these for that couch over there.”

Hector strained a smile as he looked to see none of the items had their tags on them. “Ok let me call in back to make sure we have that in stock. Meanwhile why don’t we go through the process of returning this stuff.”

She frowned. “But I want to exchange them not return them.” 

Hector felt his eye twitch. “But this will be faster and that couch is more expensive then this stuff is here. You’ll still get your money back.” The registers were so old he wasn’t sure it an exchange like that would even go through. 

“I want to do it as an exchange though.” Carmilla insisted glaring at him.

Over a half an hour later the matter was finally sorted out with neither party coming out happy. Adrian had to be called up, which was actually a relief. It seemed like this customer had a personal vendetta against him. But finally his shift was over even it was over late. He headed in back hung up his apron. 

“Hey, Hector, I need to see you in my office.” Adrian looked just as worn out as him. 

Hector immediately felt anxious. A side effect of his childhood really, but it still stuck. He took his backpack and walked into the crowded office that doubled as a storage room. “What is it?”

“Relax it’s just your paycheck and it looks like your request for a raise went through. Fucking deserve it after dealing with customers like that.” 

Hector snatched the envelope with trembling hands like it’d disappear if he didn’t take it now. “Really? Oh my god thank you.”

“Don’t thank me thank yourself.” Adrian shrugged. “See you Wednesday.” 

Hector went straight to the bank, and ripped open the envelope. He felt like he was gonna cry when he saw the amount. It wouldn’t be a lot to most people but it could change so much for him. Once it was deposited he was already thinking about what he could do. First he decided to head to a nearby clothing store. It was trendy and kind of expensive but he managed to find two shirts and pair of jeans on sale. It made him feel giddy to own something nice. He’d be able to by more things on sale from here now that he had a raise. 

Hector was standing outside the store when he felt his stomach cramp up and growl. Oh yeah he hadn’t eaten today. He even skipped lunch again. He was too hungry to wait to go to the grocery store and cook something at home. He could try eating out again. He did have the money now too. There was a Korean chicken place his coworkers were always talking about. It was settled. He’d go out to eat tonight. 

Being in a good mood himself actually distracted Hector from the happiness of everyone around him. Unlike his last meal out seeing other people in having fun didn’t make him more miserable. Unfortunately the restaurant was crowded only a six person table was open. He’d rather sit at one of the counter tops, but staff insisted it was ok and the table could be shared by another single party. Whatever he’d just eat and keep his head down if anyone came over. He was still feeling giddy. Eating something out felt like such a luxury. He could do this more often now.


	3. Oh Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector and Isaac have their first official meeting.

Hector was still happily eating when someone sat down at his table. Ok he was told this would happen it was a busy night. What he was not expecting was it would be one of his customers, the only customer he liked. The one who bought that same tea every time. “Oh hello. I’ve seen you around.”

The other man looked back at him. “You work at that store.” His tone is as flat as always. He seemed a bit annoyed with being talked to while eating. 

“Mhmm.” Hector smiles. “You buy a lot of tea.” 

“I drink a lot of it. With every meal.” 

It’s been so long since he had a casual conversation. But the other man wasn’t outright rejecting him so that was a good sign. “So what’s your name? I see you so often. Mine’s Hector by the way.”

“Isaac.” He sighed giving in. “How long have you been working at the store?”

“Almost two years. Before that it was a 24/7 convenience store and before that a liquor store. This is by far the best and safest job. What about you?”

“I work at a funeral home.”

Hector smiled. “Oh wow that’s so cool! I kinda wish I had a job like that. How’d you get it?”

Isaac seemed shocked for moment before returning to his stoic demeanor. “I’m glad someone finds it interesting. Most find it taboo to talk about. To put it simply I had an interest and the owner of a local funeral home decided to take me as an apprentice.” 

“No I think all that stuff is really interesting. Which funeral home?” 

“The one by the Romanian church on East street.” Isaac went back to eating.

“I’m familiar with that church.” Hector found he enjoyed this a lot, just sitting and eating with someone. He definitely had a crush now too, but Isaac seemed like the quieter type. Better to not push to hard. 

Once they were finished eating Isaac stood up and brushed himself off. “That was better then I thought it would be.”

“Would you like to swap numbers?” Hector blurts out. He already feels stupid. Isaac looks at him like he’s judging his entire existence. 

“Sure.” Isaac relents writes his number down on his receipt. 

“Really? Thanks so much.” Hector says doing the same then trading receipts.

“Just don’t be annoying.” Isaac says before leaving Hector grinning to himself. 

‘Why the fuck did I do that?’ Isaac thought to himself on the bus back home. To be fair the other man wasn’t creepy or annoying, and actually found what Isaac did interesting. He felt kinda bad for him too. He saw some of the customers Hector had to deal with. That job couldn’t pay too well either. His boss always said he needed more friends. Also that he must be lonely without someone to come home to. 

‘Buzz’ Oh he had a text. It was from Hector.

‘Are you home safe yet?’

He rolled his eyes. He wasn’t a child. ‘No I’m still on the bus but I’ll be home soon. I’m going to go to bed right away.’

‘Ok good night’

‘Good night’ Well getting him to shut up was easy enough. Maybe this would work out. 

Hector smiled dumbly to himself looking at his phone. Isaac was nice to him at dinner and even gave him his number. Now he was even texting back. Maybe this could turn into something more. He’d only had two other relationships before this the girl that treated him like shit in high school, then that guy who dropped him after calling him creepy and only texted him when he was drunk and wanted a hook up. Isaac didn’t seem like the kind to do that. Hopefully.

Hector picked Mimi up from his lap to look at him in the eyes. “Your papa met someone tonight. I really like him.” Mimi just meows back and licks his nose causing Hector to laugh. “He has a really cool job too. He’d probably think I’m weird for talking to you though.” Mimi just meows back again. Hector sets her down and curls up in bed. Maybe Isaac would like those other parts of him though. 

The next two days were Hector’s days off. Monday and Tuesday were reserved for his chores. Monday was spent cleaning, laundry, and preparing his meals for the next week inside. He’d definitely need to to go grocery shopping now. He texted Isaac on and off. Isaac told him he was very busy preparing for a funeral. He didn’t like texting just to chat anyways. That was fine Hector was busy today too. Tuesday was spent running errands. He needed to get food for all his pets and then himself. His pets already got the best at his expense but now he could get the nicer food. He had his cart full ready to leave when he turned the corner.

“Oh hi again.” Hector smiled spotting Isaac by the coffee. “I thought you’d be busy all this weekend with preparing for the funeral.”

“I still am. This isn’t for me it’s for the kitchen downstairs. We provide coffee. The clients pay for and pick out everything else.” He explains grabbing a few keurig cup boxes. “I guess caffeine helps with mourning.”

“That makes sense. What a surprise seeing you though.”

Isaac looked over Hector’s cart. “You’re running low.” It was a statement not a question.

Hector flushed. “Umm yeah. I kinda avoid putting off tasks that cost money for as long as possible.” 

“Hm well I’ll see you around.” Isaac says before leaving.

“Oh-oh yeah see you later.” Hector ran that line through his head over and over again as he waited in check out. ‘I’ll see you around’ I guess he does want to see me then. As embarrassing as it was to admit his crush got worse after that. 

That night Hector sighed looking at his laptop while Cezar stared at him panting happily. “I think I’m in trouble, buddy.” Every image playing through his head of a possible future happy relationship only made him despair more. He collapsed back against his pillow with a groan. “I hate myself.” 

On Wednesday Hector clocked back into work and put his lunch in the fridge. “So you have lots of fun with your new raise?” Adrian asked leaning against the wall. 

“Yeah I did.” Hector blushed. 

“Huh whats that look for? You’re looking a little flushed. Don’t tell me you went to a strip club or something.” Adrian teased. 

“Oh god no don’t even say that! I just met someone at a restaurant and we traded numbers.” He toyed with his hair. 

“Good for you. You’re always such a sad sack. Hopefully this helps.”

“Well we’re not dating yet. Just talking. You don’t have any dating advice do you?” 

“Pffft don’t ask me. I’m the last person you should be asking. My last ‘relationship’ ended with the guy I was with trying to trick me into a threesome last minute. Better off asking my friend. I have no idea how he got a girl like that.”

Hector grimaced. “I’d really rather not. See you at break.” He waved off.

Wednesdays were always slow. Which Hector wouldn’t mind if at least got to read a book when no one was around. It felt like his brain was melting out of his skull by the time the 7th hour was rolling around. At least there were none of the regular horrible customers came in that day. He was sharing off into the distance when a customer came up. 

“Oh welcome did you find everything alright….” Hector started in his automatic response before he realized who it was. “Oh it’s you!”

“Yes it’s me.” Isaac said raising an eyebrow. “Is something different this time?” 

“No but umm I could give you my employee discount if you want.” 

“Isn’t that against the rules? I don’t want you losing your job so I can get cheaper tea.”

“Don’t worry even my boss gives it to his friends. Here.” He types his code into the keypad. “Really it’s no big deal.”

“Thank you. I hope this means you don’t expect anything out of me now.”

“Just that you keep texting me back.” Hector smiled packing Isaac’s tea into a paper bag. “There you go.” 

“I can do that.” He waved bye. “I’ll see you around.”

Hector blushed. “Yeah I’ll see you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac starts to warm up to Hector and Hector tries not to get his hopes up. Officially in the pre dating phase.


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couple go on their first date and we learn more about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda forgot about this fic but it’s back!

Isaac had to admit talking to someone was nice. Hector found his work genuinely interesting and asked about it often. They had similar tastes in movies and books too. Learning about Hector was rewarding in itself. He never thought he’d find someone else interesting. He liked this weird noise and metal music. That was fine. It got Isaac to listen to something new. The most striking think about Hector to Isaac was his love of animals. The man had a tiny zoo in his house with a new addition of a fish tank. It wasn’t just pictures of the platinum blond’s pets but just random animals he saw outside. He even received a picture of two rats touching noses in front of a dumpster one night. It was endearing. All of it felt so new.

“It must be lonely to have no one to come home to.” Echoed in his head. His boss was probably right. His wife was gone but he still had his sons to come home to. Isaac only had his sister and she lived off in the mountains somewhere. 

Hector also piqued his interest in more ways then one. First he listed to Isaac and gave him space when he needed it. They clicked. Also the man was so contradictory in such and interesting way. He was extremely caring and sensitive but also into such dark media. Really disgusting stuff. Isaac liked it too. They’d had a very stimulating text conversation in French extreme wave one night. Hector sent him a documentary about a South American embalmer once. He’d felt bizarrely seen by the gesture. He didn’t have to hide much from Hector. It was like he already knew.

The other thing Isaac appreciated about Hector was he was attractive. He wasn’t a shallow man but Hector’s unique features made him beautiful. At first his was so skinny from lack of eating which gave Isaac mixed feelings. As time when on Isaac definitely preferred the healthier look he had now. He seemed like the submissive type too. The kind Isaac would like to play with in bed when he’d stare up with wide pleading eyes. The faceless entities in his fantasies were replaced with Hector. It’s not really what he’d call actual feelings more of an interest in Hector at this point. 

Well they’d need to get closer first and the best way to do that was to date. So tonight on a whim after sitting alone in his basement level apartment he sent Hector a text.

“Do you want to go to eat at the Japanese place on maple?”

It was a normal Monday night, Hector had just finished preparing his meals for the week and practically collapsed into bed. Days off hardly felt like days off when all he did was do chores on them. The plus side of all of this was he got to text Isaac while he cleaned and cooked. Getting comfortable on the mattress Hector opened his phone surprised to already so a text from Isaac. He thought he must’ve hit his head because no way could this be happening. He stared flushed and wide eyed at the very real text in front of him before responding.

“Yes! I’d love to! What time?” He was shaking from nerves but he wanted this bad.

“Come over to the funeral home at 4:30 tomorrow then we can go eat together. The service and clean up will just be ending by the time you get here.”

“Ok I’ll see you then.” Hector’s heart was beating in his chest. This would be his first date in years. Anxiety and giddiness creeped up his spine. He’d have to get ready and make sure he looked good and think about what he’d say. But on the other hand this meant Isaac was definitely into him. He got out of bed to take a shower. He’d leave right from work to go to the funeral home. It was only a short walk away. All he’d have to do was stay cool.

The day crawled by but was at the same time a blur. He thought about his date the entire time while going through things robotically. He couldn’t remember any of the customers. He thinks he remembers that woman who creeped on him coming in but for once he could drown her out. In the break room he ran his fingers through his hair making sure it was all in place.

“You dressed up nicer today. Something going on?” Adrian asked leaning on the doorframe.

“Oh yeah I didn’t mention I’m going on a date right after work.”

“Yeah with that guy you won’t shut up about, right? Good luck. Where you going?”

“Yes with him and well I’m meeting him at his work then we’re going to that Japanese place nearby.”

“Where’s he work?” Adrian asked mindlessly flipping through paperwork on the break room wall.

“The funeral home right down the street.” 

Adrian stopped what he was doing and turned toward Hector. “He works there?” He says shocked.

“I think it’s really cool actually. No need to act like that.”

“No not that. I mean it is weird, but that’s my dad’s funeral home. I’ve probably met this guy.”

“You’re dad own’s a funeral home? That’s amazing why have you never told me?”

“Because it’s creepy and I hate it. I probably could work with him but I’d rather have any other job even this one.” 

“Wow small world.” Hector smiled. “Maybe I’ll meet your dad too.” He said before walking off with his bag on his shoulder.

Adrian just grimaced as the other man walked off. How could anyone think that kind of thing was interesting. It was just gross.

The weather was warm and breezy and Hector was relieved to see only flowers around. Everyone must’ve left by now. The main funeral home looked like it was connected to an actual house with a swing set in the back yard. The place was surrounded by an old graveyard too full for any new burials. It definitely would be an interesting place to grow up.

Walking up to the front door Hector texted Isaac saying he was hear before knocking on the door. To his shock a white haired child opened the door to greet him.

“Hello! The funeral is already over sorry you missed it.” 

Blinking in surprise Hector shook his head. “No I’m not here for the funeral. I’m hear you see my friend. You might know him. His name is Isaac.”

“Ohhhh you want to see him. Ok but he doesn’t like people.” The boy opens the door wider. 

Hector bites his lip feeling guilty as stepped inside. “Thank you but where are your parents? You shouldn’t talk to strangers or let them inside your house.” 

And like that on queue he heard a low booming voice. “Vlad who is this? I told you not to talk to the people who come here.” The man looked like an older harder version of Adrian with dark hair and a beard. So that must be Adrian’s little brother.

“He’s here to see Isaac not the dead person, dad.” The boy said walking to his father’s side. 

“Is that so?” The older man said raising an eyebrow. “He’s down in the basement coffee room cleaning up.” 

“Th-thank you.” Hector stammered walking off feeling slightly intimidated. He heard the older man’s lightly scold his son for talking to strangers as he walked down the stairs. Sure enough he did see Isaac tidying up a room that looked like a cleaner more inviting version of a workplace break room. “How was work?”

Isaac looked up from what he was doing surprised to see Hector there. “I’m sorry I must’ve missed your text while I was working.” He dusted his hands off on his pants. “How’d you get in.”

Hector smiled. “Don’t worry about it. That little boy did. I think he’s your boss’s son. I met him too.”

“Ah I see. That boy is too friendly for his own good. I’m glad you meant Mr. Tepes though. I have a lot of respect for him. He’s the reason I got my education and this job.”

“You can tell me all over dinner. Are you almost ready?”

“I’m all set actually this was just extra.” Together him and Hector walked side by side to the restaurant. Isaac thought it preferable to walk through the grave yard to their destination and to his delight Hector seemed to enjoy it too. 

“My boss is your boss’s son you know? It came out today. I was shocked he’d never mentioned it before. Guess he’s not proud of the family business.” Hector shrugged taking another sip of udon. 

“That’s unfortunate. He should appreciate his father more. I see him around sometimes but it’s usually only to watch his brother in the main house. I don’t see a point in seeking him out to speak to.”

“I’ve noticed you’re reserved. Makes me feel special that you talk to me so much.” 

“So it doesn’t take much to make you feel special then?” Isaac questioned.

Hector shifted uncomfortably realizing the position he was in. “Well most people just treat me like dirt. It’s been like that all my life.” 

“Hmm I suppose we similar upbringings yours just made you more…sensitive.” For once he regrets being so blunt. 

Hector raised an eyebrow. “Is that a problem.”

“No. Not in your case. I’d be disappointed if you were just like me.” Isaac took a sip of his drink. “Besides you’re not all soft. I appreciate the movie you sent me.”

Hector perked up. “You watched it? What did you think? Personally I enjoyed it a lot and I’m not one for documentaries.”

“I found it very eye opening. I always wondered how it’s done in places with less resources.”

“Yeah it’s something I never thought much about until now. You should come over and watch a movie at my apartment sometime. You could meet my pets too.”

“Are you asking me on a second date already?”

Hector blinked in surprise not realizing what he said. “Oh well… if you want. I don’t want to be pushy it was just natural.”

“If we watch a movie like the last one then I’ll come over. Now what were you saying about pets?”

Hector felt his heart flutter at the acceptance. “Oh yeah I love animals. I have a dog, a cat, and two doves right now I’m fixing up a fish tank so hopefully I can get a fancy goldfish. I always wanted one of those. That or I’d get a lizard whichever I can adopt first.”

“Yes I’ve seen the pictures. It must be a lot of work to take care of them. That’s practically a zoo. You’re lucky I’m not allergic.”

“I don’t mind. They give purpose to my life. It’s the least I can do to pay them back. I think as humans we should look up to animals. They live so simply and innocently compared to us.”

“How can you say animals live such an enjoyable innocent existence? I don’t think the mouse enjoys being played with by the cat.”

Hector looked down at his bowl. “Their lives run completely on instinct. They don’t have to think. They don’t have to feel….” He felt his eyes get misty. “I envy them for that so so much.” 

Isaac sighed. “Well I’m not a big fan of people so maybe you’re onto something about animals being better then us. I like being smarter though.”

Hector smiled at him. “I can respect that.”

Eventually their evening came to pleasant close. Isaac huffed sparing Hector another glance outside. He should really give him something before they went their separate ways. A hug or a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey are you ok?” Hector asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

Isaac took the opportunity to lean in and give the other man a quick kiss on the lips. Blink and you’d miss it. “Tonight was nice text me when you get home.”

“Ye-yeah of course.” Hector blushed. “I really enjoyed it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Hector are still into weird shit in the modern times. I figured them being necromancers meant they’d at least be into gross shock movies in au. Same with Dracula. Owning a funeral home is the least he can do. Also I love kid Dracula people need to include him in more fics!


	5. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile….

“Alright will that be all for today?” Hector said shifting his eyes to the clock. Hopefully this would be his last customer of the day. Today was surprisingly incident free. 

“No that’s it.” The customer replied shoving their items into their backpack.

“Thank you for coming in. Have a nice day.” He waved off before hurrying to sign out of his register, and switching with the coworker ready to start their shift after him. In the break room he quickly gathered his things to leave. But before setting off he made sure to buy some tea. Isaac would be coming over after all. Things needed to be perfect. 

Back in his apartment Hector showered and cleaned his apartment. Running his fingers through his hair he looked in the mirror making sure he looked good. Then he went around again a finally time to make sure that apartment was set up just right and that nothing was left out. He was in the middle of fixing the throw blanket for the third time when he heard the buzzer on his phone go off. With shaky hands he slid his finger across the screen to answer. “Hello?”

“Hey it’s Isaac. I’m downstairs. Can you buzz me up please?”

“Of course come right up.” He let the other man up. Well it was now or never. When he let Isaac in Cezar and Mimi were there to greet him too. “Hey guys let him in.” He huffed nudging the animals out of the doorway.

“Oh wow I’ve never had a cat greet me at the door before.” Isaac said stepping inside surveying the studio apartment. “I finally get to see your zoo.” 

“I’m sorry if they’re too much. But yeah Mimi is a really friendly cat. She always greets me.” Hector said nervously ringing his hands.

“They’re animals. It’s fine. Relax.” Isaac held up a paper bag for Hector. “Here I brought some wine.” 

Hector blushed taking the bag. “Oh my god thank you. You didn’t have to do this.”

“Well I’m going to drink it too. So what do you have planned for tonight?” 

“Oh yeah I have dinner on the stove. I hope soup is ok. I bought that tea you like too. Then I figured we could watch a movie or two. Are you familiar with Japanese cinema from this era at all? I found some pretty extreme and weird movies we can watch unless you have something else in mind.”

“No that all sound great. I haven’t watched many movies from Japan and I’m always up for watching something new.”

“Perfect.” Hector clapped his hands together. “You can get comfortable on the couch while I get the soup and cork screw. Warning the animals will probably join you.”

Isaac sat on the couch putting his feet up. Mimi was the first to join him. He was definitely more of a cat person but Cezar was cute. “I’d like tea with dinner. Also what kind of soup is it?”

Hector brings out the tea first. “Red lentil soup and I have some pita bread too.” Making sure the soup was perfect he served it in two bowls and brought them over with the cork screw and two cups. “Here we go.”

Isaac got up and helped him. “Don’t carry too much at a time you’ll break something.”

“Oh thank you.” He was already feeling so frazzled. It wasn’t until they were both settled on the couch that he was finally calming down.

“This is very good soup.” Isaac commented dipping some bread in it.

The silver haired man flushed. “Thank you. I’m glad you like it I tried my best.”

“It shows.” Isaac took a sip of his tea.

“So you never did tell me about how you got your job.”

“Oh yeah.” Isaac leaned back. “So if I’m honest I had a bad time in foster care. I don’t want to get into that. But I got out as soon as I could but didn’t have any career perspectives. I applied as a janitor at Mr. Tepe’s funeral him and he really helped me out. He let me live in the basement and helped with my schooling until I could be a funeral director’s assistant and able to assist in embalmings. He saved my life. I owe everything to him.” 

“I understand growing up like that. I’m glad you found the funeral home. You’re very dedicated.”

“You don’t know what it was like for me.”

Hector bites his lip. “You don’t know about my past either.”

“That’s true. I don’t know. Not yet.”

Hector nods. “Yeah not yet.”

It was an unspoken promise. “I see you set up your fish tank.” Isaac said pointing to the tank by Hector’s bed.

“Oh yeah! I decided on getting pop eyed gold fish. Aren’t they cute? There’s snails in there too.” 

“They are interesting fish.”

“So you ready to watch the movie?” He said pushing aside his empty bowl and setting up his laptop.

Isaac uncorked the wine and poured some into each cup. “Of course.”

Hector turned off the lights before pressing play. Cezar say on Hector’s lap while Mimi sat on Isaac’s lap. “I hope you like it. Really brutal.”

“Like I said I haven’t watched this before. I’m excited to see what you have to show me. Your recommendations have been great so far.” Isaac let Hector lean against him as Japanese text scrolled across the screen. It was a gruesome little picture. Isaac really appreciated Hector’s tastes. 

“This is the second movie. The first is pretty boring but the rest of the movies are good. They get funny later on.” Hector explained.

“How many are there?”

“There are six. Would like to watch all of them together? Not all tonight of course.”

“I’d enjoy that a lot. I’d like to see what else you can find for us. You have good taste.” He leaned in closer. A clear invitation Hector eagerly excepted. It was far from conventionally romantic; clumsily making out while images of a dismembered woman flashed on screen. The pets had scurried off their laps during their session. Hector was a surprisingly aggressive kisser shoving his tongue in Isaac’s mouth and biting his bottom lip. Another plus for Isaac. All was going good until Isaac decided to move to Hector’s neck.

“Ah don’t leave any marks.” He said lightly pushing Isaac away. “I can’t go to work with a hickey.”

“Why not? I think that’s a bit too intimate for a customer to ask about.”

“Yeah well I got a creepy one and I know she’s gonna be weird about it.” Hector sighed. “If it weren’t for that I’d let you bite me.” 

“What’s her problem?”

“I don’t know I think she likes me. She asks me these weird questions when she’s checking out and it makes me uncomfortable. I can’t do much about it.”

“Just tell her you have a boyfriend then she’ll back off.”

“You don’t mind me saying that?” Hector blushed.

“I wasn’t planning on keeping it secret. I like what we have. Don’t you want it to be more serious?” Isaac asked.

“Yes definitely. I like you a lot.” He leaned against the other man. ”Thank you for coming over.”

“It was my pleasure. Now let me leave some marks where she can’t see then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but my wrist has gotten worse and it’s very difficult to type. My greatest kudos to anyone who can guess what movies theyre watching. There’s a few hints.


	6. Comfortable With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween comes early in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back with our first spicy chapter. Hopefully this helps you guys forgive me for dropping the ball on this.

Hector never liked the holidays. He should like Halloween being how into horror movies he was, but he didn’t have fond memories of it growing up. His parents never bought him a costume and the other children never wanted to go trick or treating with him. All he looked forward to was watching slasher movies on tv back then.

Now as an adult the holiday presented all new problems. A surplus of pallets needed to be unpacked, new hardware needed to be built for excess stock, and an influx of customers. The store smelled overwhelmingly like pumpkin spice and cinnamon from all the candles, and sickly sweet from all the sugar. Everything was bright orange and black from the decorations. He just wanted this to be over. 

Currently he was busy checking out a line of last minute customers before the holiday tomorrow. “That’s a lot of chocolate bars. All full sized too.” Hector said tossing each bar into the bag. “You really give these out to trick or treaters?”

“Well we can afford it so why not.” Striga smiled taking the bag. “I know kids come from all over to trick or treat in our neighborhood. We like to do Halloween big.”

“Wow that’s so nice of you.” Hector had to admit it was very generous. “Come again. Have a nice day.” With her gone he was faced with one of his least favorite customers. She set down an assortment of candles and wine on the counter.

“Happy Halloween, Hector.” She said twirling her red hair around her finger.

He knew he had his name tag on but it still made his skin crawl to hear customers say his name. Especially her. He’d finally learned her name after she introduced herself after an uncomfortable round of questions, it was Lenore.

“Happy Halloween.” He forced a smile. He really wished all this stuff didn’t require tissue paper so he could get her out of here faster.

“You seem like you like horror movies. My favorite are the ones with the vampiress seducing people into her lair. Do you plan on watching any tomorrow?”

Hector barely hid the cringe on his face at her statement. “Umm yeah actually. I have tomorrow off so I’m watching them all day with my partner.” Fuck that felt so weird to say it made his face heat up. 

“Oh you’re dating?” She doesn’t even brother to cover the accusation in her tone. “Is it serious?”

“Well it’s been a few months so I hope so.” He nudges the bag towards her hoping she’d get the hint and leave. This was definitely inappropriate.

“Hmpf well you never know. You should keep you options open.” She said still taking all the time in the world paying and taking her bag before being interrupted by the next customer clearing her throat. Hector never thought he’d be so relieved to see that pair of red lips and platinum blonde hair. Lenore grabbed her items and left without another word obviously stewing. 

Carmilla set a large rug on the counter and sighed. “God she likes to talk. Anyways I’d like to make a return. No I don’t have the receipt.”

For once they were meeting at Isaac’s place and he was picking the movies. Hector was surprised to see the front door and windows to his basement level apartment were decorated with little bats and black cats. He supposed if Isaac was to like any holiday it’d be Halloween. He knocked on the door and clutched the bottles of cider to his chest. It was already so cold out.

“Right on time.” Isaac said opening the door. “Thanks for bringing the alcohol.”

“I know you like to keep a schedule. Oh and it’s my pleasure. Might as well use that employee discount.” Inside he noticed more decorations littering the apartment. Nothing obnoxious just little things here and there that livened things up. “You like Halloween huh?”

“Of course. It’s one of the only non Christian holiday. Don’t you?”

“I don’t have very many fond memories of it. Never got a costume and had no friends to go out with. Now at work it’s just the second most busy season. I’m so stressed honestly.”

“That’s a shame. Halloween is one of the few good memories I have as a child. We got Halloween costumes donated to the foster home and when my sister was around we’d alway go together. I’d save my candy all year round.”

“Hmm that sounds nice. I’m glad you had that.”

“Yes well I’m sure you’re ready to relax. It’s nice you got today off.”

“Thank you. And I didn’t get today off. I never work Mondays. I’m sure I’ll be working Black Friday and the day after Christmas this year.” Hector sighed shrugging off his jacket and scarf then taking a seat on the couch. “So what do you have planned for tonight?”

“Do you like French extreme wave? They’re my favorite so I thought we’d watch those movies. I’ll order food later.” Isaac sat besides Hector on the couch and flipped on the tv.

Hector hummed leaning against him. He’d gotten bolder recently with affection and Isaac accepted. He was more then smitten. “That sounds great. Oh! I also bought candy for tonight. They were gonna throw it out anyways.” 

“Very festive.” 

Halfway through Martyrs things ended up as they usually do, with the couple making out on the couch. “You’re sick you’re know? Getting turned on during movies like these.” Isaac teased knowing full well that wasn’t true. Hector was no sadist. 

“It’s not the movie.” Hector huffed between love bites. “We could be watching anything. It’s just being close to you. I stopped paying attention honestly.”

“That’s a shame. It’s a good movie.” Isaac said running his hands up Hector’s sides under his shirt.

“Do you want to stop then? You might miss something important in the movie.” He joked.

“No I can watch it anytime. I actually wanted to go further tonight.” He said playing with the edges of Hector’s shirt asking for permission. 

Biting his lip Hector shied away. “Oh yeah what do you want from me?” 

Isaac frowned. “It’s not I want something from you I want to do something with you. Don’t be so shy.”

Hector looked back and lifted off his shirt tossing it to the side trying to act confident. “Ok then what did you have in mind?”

“Nothing serious. I thought we could give each other a blow job. You said you were stressed. Sounds like a perfect relief to me.”

Blushing Hector nodded. I-I’d like that. I’ve thought about it before. I think I’m ready.” Hesitantly he kneeled down on the carpet. “I’ll do you first.”

“I don’t get why you act so shy you’re always so eager. I won’t be too rough.” He said pulling off his own shirt then unzipping his pants.

Hector followed along pulling the other man’s pants and underwear to his thighs freeing his half hard cock. He licked his lips taking it in his hand. “It’s ok if you’re a little rough….” He worked his partner to full hardness enjoying the sound of his quiet exhales. Tentatively he started to lick and suck at the head. It was thick. It’d hurt a bit. That thrilled him. Isaac let him take his time starting by just taking it halfway and stroking the rest with his hand. Hector was pleased to hear Isaac start to moan. It was deep and low, and gave him the confidence to go down lower opening his throat. 

Deep throating was a struggle, but he’d do anything it took to hear more of Isaac’s voice. Slowly he built up a rhythm and his lover intertwined his fingers in Hector’s silver hair causing his heart to soar. It was so intimate, gentle despite the pain. Isaac began to guide him faster making him gag. Sick as it was it turned Hector on to be manhandled. He was taken care of. He didn’t need to think. Soon Hector wasn’t moving at all, just accepting Isaac fucking his face. Hector gripped Isaac’s thighs, nails biting into his flesh, until Isaac came with a gasp tugging at Hector’s silver locks. Gasping and sputtering Hector pulled off and coughed. He spit what didn’t go right down his throat into his empty cup. His throat stung. 

Isaac sighed and rubbed his back. “That was so hot. I can’t believe you let me be that rough.” He took Hector’s hand pulling him back up on the couch.

Hector was dizzy and flushed. “That good?”

“Yes.” Isaac hummed pulling off the other’s pants. He admired Hector’s dark body. “Now’s your turn.” He settled between his lover’s long legs, pleased to see he was already fully hard. Maybe he liked a bit of pain too. 

Being admired was new joy. Hector relaxed back into the couch. Again he didn’t have to worry, he’d be taken care of. 

Isaac didn’t miss a beat running the flat of his tongue along to underside of Hector’s cock and mouthing at the base. Hector curled his toes and tilted his hips up. His moans were so pretty. Isaac could get used to hearing them. Deftly he took Hector into his mouth pushing through until his nose was buried in silver pubic hair. 

“I-Isaac god-“ Hector cried out gripping the couch cushions. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so good. None of his past lovers treated him like this. Throwing an arm over his face he continued to moan.

Each pleasured groan urged Isaac on to go faster. He wanted to completely throw the other man over the edge. 

It didn’t take much more of this treatment till Hector was arching his back and cumming hard. “Fuck!”

Isaac gagged before pulling off and immediately spitting into the same cup. 

Hector panted and wiped the sweat off his brow. “Thank you… that was amazing.” He stretched his limbs savoring the after glow.

“Guess we both enjoyed ourselves.” Isaac settled on top of Hector sighing contently. He lazily looked back over to the tv. “If you wanna spend the night we can restart the movie.”

Smiling Hector nodded. “That sounds perfect to me.” It felt like they were finally in a comfortable place in their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this right as quarantine started but dropped it pretty fast. I’m going to finish writing my jojo fic before I start a second chapter for this. 3 fics at once is too much. The customers will show up less but if you couldn’t guess who each customer was don’t worry it’ll be stated blatantly as needed. I’m hoping to keep this on the shorter side so things will happen fast. Definitely not a slow burn but all the steps and time with be there. I’m going back to work soon so fitting I’m posting this now.


End file.
